Previously, robotic surgical arms of robotic surgical systems were supported over a patient by mounting the robotic surgical arms to a patient's table or by mounting them to a patient side cart that was wheeled over the floor to the patient.
A patient side cart takes up floor space and typically requires cables routed along the floor between a master console and the patient side cart. The cords are easy to trip upon. Moreover, the patient side cart and the robotic surgical system require a set-up procedure. Sometimes instead to being at a patient's side, the patient side cart is positioned at the head or feet of the patient. After the surgery is completed, the patient side cart is moved out of the way. A patient side cart is heavy and difficult to move.
Additionally, while off the floor, mounting the robotic surgical arms to a patient's table typically limits the range of motion and the types of surgeries that may be performed. Robotic surgical arms may be mounted to either or both sides of the patient's table. However when mounted to the table, the robotic surgical arms are often limited in range of motion to avoid bumping one another.
It is desirable to mount the robotic surgical arms over a patient without cluttering the operating room floor while maintaining a significant range of motion in robotic surgical arms.